


The Confession

by BadWolf_TimeAndSpace



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolf_TimeAndSpace/pseuds/BadWolf_TimeAndSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It only took a little drowning for Maria to work up the courage to make a confession. </p><p>This takes place a couple of months after the second Avengers movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [The Confession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722826) by [Galileo_Tracy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galileo_Tracy/pseuds/Galileo_Tracy)



> This is my first fic. I'm not a writer, I just love fan fiction and shipping. I had this scene in my head for quite some time now and somehow couldn't get rid of it. So here it is. I hope you enjoy it.  
> PS: English is not my first language, so I apologize for any major mistakes. If you find any, let me know and I will correct them. Thanks.

Chapter I – The Confession

She found Natasha in an empty office, standing at the window, looking into the night sky. The room was mostly dark, the only light coming from the impressive skyline of the city. When she entered the room Natasha turned around, but didn’t step forward. She looked at Maria, waiting for her to make the first move. Maria kept the distance as if not to scare her away, but she could see her features, seemingly unimpressed. 

She sighed and began “I died … I …” Natasha looked confused. “I was dead for a few minutes” Maria tried to explain herself. “Last week … the mission in Marseille. Something went wrong. When I was driving the truck of the dock into the ocean to keep the nerve gas from spreading, I got stuck with my leg and couldn’t get out. The water was filling the driver’s cabin and I tried not to panic, I tried everything to get free. But from a prior collision with a container the engine block was caved in and …” 

She paused, the memories of the incident flashing trough her mind. Natasha tensed. “I held on to my last breath till I couldn’t anymore and then the water filled my lungs and I thought Natasha will never know.” She heard a sharp intake of breath from the other side of the room. 

Almost a whisper now Maria continued “I’m dying and she will never know what she means to me. Then the excruciating pain in my lungs stopped and everything went black.” 

A single tear running down her cheek, she took a moment to gather herself. 

Natasha still hadn’t said a word or moved. Maria couldn’t look at her fearing what she would see in her face. “When I woke up again I was lying on the pier, coughing my lungs out, Tony hovering over me. He had got me out and did CPR. The other agents weren’t anywhere near us, so after I recovered enough to sit up, I asked him not to mention it to anyone. That’s why it was left out of the official mission report.”

“Maria … what …” “No, let me continue” she demanded. “So after this incident, I decided not to wait any longer to finally tell you.” 

She straightened herself, clearing her throat. “We’ve known each other for years now, but had little contact in the beginning, almost exclusively at work. And when SHIELD came crashing down we hardly saw each other for quite some time. But in the last few months at the new facility, building up the New Avengers, we became pretty close. And sometime between our sparring sessions and the walks in the park at lunch time talking about training schedules and mission tactics and the group hang-outs in the evenings I got feelings for you. I didn’t realize it at first. I was just always unconsciously searching the room for you, seeking out your company. But then there was this one evening, we were sitting on the couch in the common room and you had this silly contest with Steve trying to fit the most gummi bears into your mouth. Everybody was laughing and having a good time and you were smiling at me with full cheeks, wiggling your eye brows and I thought God, I’m in love with this woman.” 

“Maria, that… that was almost two month ago…” Natasha whispered huskily. 

“I know, I just, I couldn’t find the courage to tell you before. I was looking for a sign if you like me back. But you are impossible to read most of the time and to be honest I didn’t think I stood a chance – not until tonight… But during our dance I thought I could see it, see that I’m not alone in this.” She moved a step forward, daring to look the beautiful red head in the eyes for the first time since she had entered the room. “I would have told you anyway, because in our line of work we could die any day – hell, people die every day – and I don’t want not telling you to be my biggest regret – not again. 

So just in case you couldn’t tell from my rambling speech” Maria smiled shyly and somewhat expectantly “I’m in love with you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II – The Dance

One hour ago ……...

Everybody was there, the old Avengers, the new Avengers, family, friends, the high society of New York. Tony Stark knew how to throw a party – always has. It took place at the new and improved Stark Tower to celebrate its completion. The great ball room was full of people, the orchestra was playing cover songs of some 90s classics, the lead singer intoning them with all he got. 

Maria didn’t like big events, too much people, too much small talk, but she had to admit that this party had its charm. There were mostly familiar faces, the food was excellent, people were dancing and enjoying themselves. She was wearing a white blouse and a special tailored black tux, who hugged her slender curves in all the right places. 

As always for the last few months she was scanning the room for a special someone until she caught a glimpse of red hair somewhere inside a large group of people standing at the bar. Her heart rate increased immediately. 

“Tonight is the night.” She told herself, trying to stop her hand which was holding the champagne glass from shaking and quickly downing the content. 

She was on a mission. A few days ago she had made a decision and now there was no going back. 

After a few steps to her destination the group parted and she stopped in her tracks, staring at the vision in front of her. Natasha was wearing a breath taking dark green dress that complemented her red hair and accentuated all her assets. She was laughing at some joke Steve made and tilted her head back exposing her slender collar. 

In the time it took Maria to gain control of her body again and move forward, Steve had grabbed Natasha’s hand and pulled her to the dance floor. 

After a short hesitation Maria gathered herself and headed straight for the pair. She tipped Steve on the shoulder and when he turned around she asked with a firm voice “May I take over”.  
She caught a surprised glance from Natasha. Steve just grinned and nodded, then moved away. 

Maria smoothly took Natasha’s hand in hers and rested the other hand on her waist. Natasha laid her free hand on Maria’s shoulder, looking her in the eyes, a soft smile on her lips. 

They began swaying to the music. **… I don’t care who you are, where you’re from, what you did, as long as you love me …** 

Maria couldn’t stop staring her in the eyes and she hoped Natasha could see the love she had for her, could understand that the lyrics of the song – as cheesy as it was – were somehow fitting and conveyed her emotions. They moved in perfect sync, bodies almost touching. 

**… I've tried to hide it so that no one knows, but I guess it shows when you look into my eyes, what you did and where you're coming from, I don't care, as long as you love me, baby …** 

And there it was, the spark of recognition in Natasha’s eyes Maria had been waiting for. It was followed by a glimpse of a feeling Maria couldn’t quite determine but looked a lot like care maybe even love with a little bit of … fear? It was too short though before Natasha’s eyes went blank and she abruptly stopped. 

Before Maria could say anything Natasha all but ran away from the dance floor, away from her. 

The song finished and some of the other dancers looked curiously at the lonesome, suddenly very pale woman standing in the middle of the dance floor. Trying to wrap her head around what had just happened the still startled brunette willed her feet to start moving and went to the exit Natasha had disappeared to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song lyrics are marked with **. The song is "As long as you love me" from the Backstreet Boys.   
> I know what you think, this one of all the songs, really? What can I say, I have this earworm from the cover version of the song from Sleeping at Last (maybe you've heard it too on Grey's Anatomy). This band did really great cover versions of several songs. If you have time, you should check it out.
> 
> PS: I don't know how to post something (like the song lyrics) in italic - maybe you could help me with that?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III – The Response

 

“So just in case you couldn’t tell from my rambling speech” Maria smiled shyly and somewhat expectantly “I’m in love with you.”

A pause, nothing, there was no answer; Natasha just stared back with an unreadable expression. 

Maria sighed, waited for another heart beat, then dropped her shoulders. “It’s ok. You don’t have to say anything. As I said before, I just wanted you to know. And now you do.” 

Defeated she turned around to leave when a hand grabbed her arm and stopped her. “Wait.” It was almost a whisper. The smaller woman pulled her around again. And suddenly she felt soft lips pressing against her own, a warm tingling feeling spreading throughout her body.

She missed these lips immediately when Natasha pulled away. 

“You are an idiot.” The red head voiced. 

“Whaa…” 

“How could you not have noticed?” Natasha cut her off with an incredulous expression. 

The taller woman looked confused, with everything happening and her brain still foggy from the kiss she really had trouble keeping up. 

“How could you not have noticed that I have feelings for you too?” Natasha asked again. “For instance, during our last sparring match when I was on top of you pinning you down, and we were all sweaty and breathing heavily, I almost kissed you. How could you miss that?” 

“You didn’t pin me down, I could have freed myself and pulled you over anytime …” Maria argued, still somehow perplexed, before realization dawned.  
“Why didn’t you though – kiss me, I mean?” 

Natasha was nervously biting her lower lip. The other woman has never seen her more vulnerable. 

“I… I was afraid.” She admitted. “I’m not exactly relationship material with my past and all, and I’ve never had a relationship that wasn’t part of an assignment. I’m not sure I know how to be with someone and love someone… I was afraid I would fail epically and only got you hurt.”

“And now you’re not afraid anymore?” The brunette inquired. 

“No, I still am, I’m just more afraid of losing you forever, like you actually died 6 days ago.” The Avenger sighed. 

Maria started grinning. “What is there to smile about?” Now Natasha was the one perplexed. 

“Only a few minutes ago I thought drowning was the worst thing that ever happened to me. Now I think maybe it was the best – well, not exactly the drowning itself of course – but its outcome is pretty amazing, don’t you think?” 

The smaller woman’s features softened. She caressed Maria’s cheek and kissed her again. The brunette let her hands travel along Natasha’s spine, down to her hips and then grabbed her firm ass. Squeezing it gently elicited a soft moan from the red head, so Maria seized the opportunity and slid her tongue between Natasha's parted lips. Their tongues eagerly began exploring each others' mouths. When the urge for oxygen became too strong they broke apart. Their bodies still leaning into each other, they hold on tight, both panting and smiling happily.

They both knew they had a lot of obstacles ahead of them, it wouldn’t be an easy way. But they were willing and determined to make it through it all – together. Because they also knew it would be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the mild angst, some fluff at last :).  
> Thanks for reading. Kudos and comments are highly appreciated.


End file.
